Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Force of Good
by Jedd the Jedi
Summary: Alone in the Himalayas after the disappearance of her mother, a frightened nine-year-old Lara Croft is visited by an otherworldly presence, and unexpected bringer of comfort - a force of good.


TOMB RAIDER: FORCE OF GOOD

31/3/11

Jedd Jong

It was the most horrific thing her nine-year-old eyes had ever seen. Cold, alone and frightened, Lara Croft curled into a ball in a corner of the abandoned Buddhist monastery hidden deep in the Himalayas – the large stone dais in the centre of the room, its presence nothing but ominous.

It had been very much for her to take in – the sheltered young aristocrat, surviving a brutal plane crash, trekking on foot to shelter with her mother – and then losing her shortly afterwards. Lara couldn't make sense of it all – her age was no question, she was sure she would be as hurt were she 19, 39 or 49. Lady Amelia Croft was gone – and it was Lara's fault, and Lara's alone.

Lara looked through her sketchbook – drawings of yetis, mythical creatures and monsters next to simple but heartfelt sketches of her and her parents – Lord Richard Croft and Lady Amelia Croft were respected members of high society, but first and foremost, they were father and mother to little Lara Croft. Now she only had her dad left. She steeled herself, knowing that it would be a long trek to Kathmandu, the nearest semblance of civilisation. There, she would contact her father, who would take her home, and all this would be behind her.

"Hey, it's alright to cry," a voice said. Lara jumped, startled. She looked around her for the source of the voice – there was nobody, and she was sitting in a corner of the dais room. She turned around – and there was a shadow of a man, a shadow, embedded within in the rock, but moving and speaking as if he was surrounded by air. Lara was puzzled and frightened. The man was tall, dark-skinned, wore a neatly trimmed beard and was clad in a _Kasaya -_ the traditional robes of _Bhikkhu_, Bhuddist monks. However, the robe was a shimmering white instead of the traditional red or yellow.

The man smiled warmly – a warmth that was certainly not of this earth, a warmth that comforted Lara even though she didn't know who or what this man was. He stepped forward, as if walking out of the rock and into the room with Lara. She stumbled backwards. "It's okay," he continued. He kneeled down and embraced Lara – Lara didn't expect that he was as much flesh and bone as she was.

"What...how..." she questioned haltingly.

"Don't think too hard about it, Lara Croft. Come, sit down," he motioned to her as he waved his hand over the stone floor – a small rug appeared. He took his seat, cross-legged, and Lara nervously joined him. "Some tea?" he asked. Before Lara could answer, two cups of _cha süma _materialised before them. He took a sip, and Lara followed his lead.

"Oh...it's foul!" Lara exclaimed. The man chuckled, and immediately she felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, it's an acquired taste, I understand. Tea leaves, yak butter, and salt. But, nothing more comforting in the middle of a harsh Tibetian winter – and there are no winters here that aren't harsh."

Lara giggled, immediately feeling more relaxed. "Okay, I'll give it a shot," she said as she took another sip with trepidation, trying to suppress a squirm. The man laughed heartily. Lara then asked the question she'd been waiting what felt like forever to ask: "Who...who are you?"

"It's hard to say," he shrugged. "I've been sent to keep you company for a while."

"Are you...an angel?" Lara asked him.

"Oh, we've been called that," he smiled understandingly. "But it's more complicated than that – I personally don't like to be pigeonholed. I'm not a Buddhist...'angel'. Not a Christian one, or a Muslim one either – doesn't matter now, I'm not getting into that debate. Whatever you think, whoever you are, and whatever you believe – it's our job to come in at times like this, and just...just sit with you for a while."

"I...I'm afraid I don't quite..."

"Nothing to be afraid of. How about we say...I'm just a force of good."

"A force of good..." Lara repeated.

"Let's face it, there isn't much good left in this world – sometimes, you have to look beyond to find it. I've seen your life, Lara Croft. Your whole life."

"What do you mean, my whole life?" Lara asked, curious. "I'm only nine."

He chuckled yet again – it seemed like a habit of his. "Yes, that indeed you are. You see, we transcend time, space, dimensions, realities...universes even. We see all and know all. Yes, even you kissing James Reiling in the corridor at recess."

Lara gasped – "how did you-"

The man raised a finger in gentle rebuke. "Try not to process it too much – the time when you need to will come, sooner than you want it to. I've seen who you become, Lara. I've seen the hardship you've – you will face. The evil you will conquer. The treasures you will find. The history you will make. I'm here to help you take that first step – you can't count on us all the time, otherwise there's no use for your own strength." He playfully prodded Lara's tummy with his finger. "I'm here to give you a jumpstart."

"But my mother...if you can do all these things...why didn't you..." Lara began to choke up.

"Things take their course, Lara – and while I always, always want to jump out and change things, I can't. There are rules, even for us. We step back, and watch how things pan out – and usually, they end better than you think. Sometimes, a short meeting with us is all you need to pick yourself up. What happened here, what happened to you – should never happen to any child." He glanced away, visibly upset for a brief moment. "But you don't have to worry Lara. You are strong – and there's more than this that you can and will face. Much more."

Lara blinked, unsure of what to make of this.

"Now, you must begin your journey to Kathmandu – the snow will soon return, a blizzard inevitable."

"You can't take me on a...magic carpet or something?" Lara pleaded with a cheeky smile?

The man returned the expression. "That would be too easy. But I will give you this –" he reached into a weathered leather satchel and produced a small vial, which he handed to Lara. She inspected the tiny, polished container. "Drink this – and you will have strength for the journey."

Lara looked at him, and he nodded. She downed the contents of the vial, and felt a wave of warm energy spread through her. She could do this, she could trek to the city – and she would. She was still pretty much dumbfounded. "Uh, tha-thank you." She told the man.

"No worries, Lady Croft. Now go – the world waits." He motioned for her to move along. A door mysteriously opened on the far side of the room, not the way which she came – a door leading outside, onto a path. She started out the door – stepped over the threshold – and glanced behind at the man. He raised his hand, benevolent – sending Lara on her way.

On her way into the world.

-END-


End file.
